Polibo
| type1=Water | media=special | evolution=2 | epnum=PS091 | numeps1=18 | numeps2=less than 1 | firststagename=Poliwag | secondstagename=Poliwhirl | pokemonname=Politoed | epname=Murkrow Row | firstevoep=PS109 | firstevoname=Ampharos Amore | prevonum=060 | evo1num=061 | evo2num=186 | secondevoep=PS109 | secondevoname=Ampharos Amore | current=With Gold | va=no | }} Polibo (Japanese: ニョたろう Nyotaro), known as Poltaro in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his second overall. As of All About Arceus V, he is level 80 and his Characteristic is "capable of taking hits." History Politoed first appeared as a in Murkrow Row, as one of the family Pokémon at 's home that he grew up with. When the Team Rocket grunts stole Gold's backpack, containing the Poké Balls of his family Pokémon, Polibo's Poké Ball was washed away by the stream and ended up with a wild . In Teddiursa's Picnic, Gold found and defeated the Granbull and regained Polibo. In You Ain't Nothin' but a Houndour, Gold had his first encounter with the Masked Man. His attempts to avoid him were ruined by Polibo being curious about his , resulting in Gold fighting him. Soon after the fight started Polibo was hit by Gastly's , forcing Gold to run and hide. In Gligar Glide, Polibo was seen training inside the Pokémon Day Care, defeating a . While he was there he saw a commemoration picture of 's party after his victory over the Indigo League. He had hopes to evolving into a , just like how Poli turned out. After the training was over the Day Care Lady gave Gold and Polibo a King's Rock as a gift. In Ampharos Amore, Gold and become trapped under the collapsed Tin Tower. Silver tells Gold to send out his Pokémon because water will pull up underground water, which will allow them to escape. Gold sends out Polibo but the maximum amount of water that Polibo can use is too small. Polibo then evolves into Poliwhirl and Silver tells Gold to trade using the Pokédex. Gold trades him for just as the tower is completely filled with mud. Then, water shoots out of the tower, along with Silver, Gold, , and Gold's evolved Politoed. After they escape Team Rocket appears and attacks the group. After a brief fight Gold tells Polibo to use , but Polibo ignores him. Silver takes over and commands Polibo to attack their , and with the power of liquefaction and Polibo's , Piloswine is defeated. Afterwards Silver trades Polibo back to Gold. In Tyranitar War Polibo is sent out to battle against Silver's , and attempts to attack with his advantageous water attacks, but is thwarted by and beaten. Polibo is later used in Delibird Delivery - 1 to battle against the Masked Man again. Gold has Polibo use , but Polibo's hand becomes frozen in the process. In Slick Slowking, Polibo battled against Sham and Carl. Polibo attacks with and manages to put his opponents to sleep, but is stopped when their and continue to attack through and . Magcargo attacks with a powerful attack and overwhelms Polibo, forcing Gold to recall him. In The Last Battle VI, Polibo participated in Gold's last battle against the Masked Man. Knowing that was key to the Masked Man's strategy he had Polibo defeat it with a , though this also took him out of the fight. In The Final Battle VIII, Polibo joined forces with Red's Poli while battling against Guile Hideout. After saving and his from 's attack, Poli used to confuse Guile Hideout so that Polibo could get a chance to sneak closer and attack. Although Guile Hideout tried to send his and to attack the Tadpole and Frog Pokémon, they simply threw them away and attacked Guile Hideout directly, breaking his armor. In Out-Odding Oddish, Polibo participated in the Pokéathlon alongside Aibo and Exbo. They start with the Skill Course, which ends with the round Snow Throw. The team throws snowballs at their opponents, but Gold commands Aibo to create a gigantic one. Aibo throws it, giving Gold enough points to win the Skill Course. The same three are later entered into the Stamina Course and manage to win that one as well. In the next chapter the three enter the Power Course and go up against Koga, Bruno, and Will, members of the Elite Four. When the match starts Gold is shocked to see his team being defeated by his opponents. At Circle Push, Koga's easily pushes Polibo, Aibo, and Exbo away from it. In Goal Roll, Will's kicks several balls into a goal while Polibo, Aibo, and Exbo fail to block them. In Block Smash, Gold faces Bruno and his as his final opponents. Machamp does a powerful blow that destroys a whole row of blocks instantly while on Gold's side, Aibo attacks the cracked area in the center, but doesn't do much to the block. He switches to Polibo, but he only manages to destroy one. Gold switches to Exbo next, who manages to break more blocks and is the closest to matching Machamp, but not by much. Gold soon reveals that Aibo is attacking for critical hits on the blocks. By doing so, it sends Gold's team into High Tension mode, allowing him to quickly catch up with Bruno. Bruno tries to fight back, but Machamp's arms have become too injured to be used again. Gold has Aibo leap into the air and send a powerful strike in the dead center of the block, destroying them all and giving Gold the win. In All About Arceus VIII, Polibo fought against . He attacks with a powerful , but fails to do any real damage. Personality and characteristics As a Poliwag Polibo was an innocent and absent minded individual, often getting into trouble by wandering away due to his curiosity. Polibo is also very high spirited and gets excited when he accomplishes something. Despite being with since childhood Polibo had no hesitancy in ignoring Gold when he was under 's command, showing a strong sense of commitment. After evolving Polibo became a very confident and powerful battler, being one of Gold's most trusted Pokémon. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Water Gun|1=Whirlpool|2=DoubleSlap|3=Poliwag Water Gun}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Water Gun|1=Whirlpool|2=DoubleSlap|3=Water Gun as a Poliwag}} |image2=Polibo mod 3}}|0=DynamicPunch|1=Perish Song|2=Hypnosis}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Dynamic Punch|1=Perish Song|2=Hypnosis}}}} |rec=yes}} Names Related articles Category:Gold's Pokémon Category:Silver's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Quppi it:Spiro ja:ニョたろう zh:蚊香太郎